If you think this world is fair ---
by Emi-Bo-bemi
Summary: Gareki's back-story and what could've happened if Tsubaki hadn't found him. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

I was awoken by the screams of shipmen, well, not really _woken_, but alerted. It was a foolish thing to fall asleep on the ship with all the thieves roaming around, waiting for the right chance to steal the minimal accumulation of dainty things you'd call 'belongings'. Everyone had been stripped of everything but the clothes on their backs by the greedy assholes of the ship, so we had scavenged around the first second we got shoved down into the bottom deck. We could only come up with pieces of rope and drift wood, maybe some metal scraps. They were mere pieces of junk, and yet, we held onto them like our lives depended on it. I despised that part of my experience most of all.

I wobbled to my feet, weak from hunger. I knew there was something wrong with the food the second I got there, and I just watched on as others stuffed their faces with the poisoned rations. They had mistreated and beaten me to no end, so why the fuck should I save them?

I hid in the shadows as others began to wake up from the screams, also. Muttered questionings echoed in the bottom deck as people rubbed their eyes and yawned. Some of the men got on their feet and made a z-line to the wooden make-shift stairs leading to the main deck. I smirked, relishing the fact that the bastards still haven't gotten used to the rocking of the ship. The men lined up on the stairs as the first one reached to the latch. Just as he was about to push open the hatch when a bright blue flash tore through the line of men and through the bottom of the ship.

Screams rang out from both men and children alike, and I stood there with my mouth agape. I admit, my heart felt like it stopped beating when I saw seawater cascading into the ship with no hesitation. I grabbed on to a board to steady myself and quickly looked around for an escape route. My eyes scanned over the crying children and women, the swearing men, and stopped at the destroyed staircase. I could see the stars and moon as I squinted my eyes from the sudden light I had not seen for weeks. The opening was at least 15 feet from the floor I was standing upon, and there was nothing I could stack up to reach the needed escape route. I already knew no one would help each other in this situation (and probably no other situation, either), so I made a quick decision to live by myself and use the only other optional route.

I let go of the board and ran through the water covered floor to the opening made by the blue light. Fish and seaweed brushed by my kneecaps as I took one last pungent, wood-smelling breathe, and dove down hands first into the watery abyss. I kept my eyes closed and pushed hard against the water pressure. I used my hands to guide myself across the side off the ship, making my way to the surface. My heart dropped when I felt a string of air bubbles come out of my mouth.

My lungs couldn't take much more, they had been weakened by spending weeks inhaling filthy air. My head was spinning and I could feel my limbs weaken. I started to drift, seemingly, nowhere. My eyes relaxed as my head tilted back, and the pains in my lungs seemed to swirl down to the bottom of the sea along with my worries. I had never felt this kind of blissfulness before, and I dissolved my whole being into the feeling. Tears swelled up at the corners of my eyes from the intense emotion I was feeling. My tears manifested not from warmth and comfort, but from the impending feeling of death.

**Hope you guys likey w0**


	2. Chapter 2

My nose burned and seaweed stuck to my hair. My limbs were sprawled to all sides of my core, and I felt like shit. I kept my head pressed to the sand, feeling the vibrations of the sea. I heard the tide pull in and out as the water tickled against my feet. I exhaled and slightly opened my eyes to see a long line of blue colliding with the yellow zigzag of sand. I could already tell it was the ocean from the smell, but this confirmed it.

'Huh, I'm alive…' I told myself not to think such a cliché line, but that was the least of my worries. I slowly got up to a sitting position and looked at my surroundings. They actually weren't half bad, with large cliffs rising above the crashing waves and sun being reflected off both of them. I looked to my side and saw a large boulder with moss patches and shell fish attached to it. Reaching over, I swiped a small clam off the side and fumbled with it out of nervousness.

I had no idea what to do, I felt abandoned and completely confused. I wanted to know what those blue lights were that destroyed the ship, and why I was chosen to live. I don't believe in fate, I never have. Fate is something people use as an excuse to wait around for something to happen. I'd rather make my own future, so I jumped to my feet and gently placed the clam back on the rock. I looked behind me for the first time to see if I could find any signs to tell me where I was. There was a slightly steep hill that was tall enough that I could barely see over it. Light from the sun gave the hill a luminescent outline.

Not one to be in complete awe of scenery, I slowly walked through the sand to the hill. My limbs ached, but I began to climb up the hillside, grabbing at the small spruces of grass to help stabilize me. My feet pushed against the steep ground and I quickly got to the top without fumbling. My feet now lay upon a dirt-paved street and I whipped my head around to see the rows of beaten up shacks of 'houses'.

A small child about my age came storming down the open aisle between houses, giggling as her caramel-colored hair bounced around her shoulders. When she looked up and saw me, she skidded to a stop on her heals and stared at me wide-eyed. I stepped forward to ask her where this was, but that option was quickly erased when she turned on her heels and retreated the way she came from.

I stood there, honestly a little surprised and pissed. 'What was her problem?' I hissed in my head. I sighed and brushed my hair away from my forehead, but I only felt stickiness. I furrowed my eyebrows and brought my hand in front of my face. Crimson blood stood out on my white fingers, and I went cold. I cursed myself for not noticing, but I now knew why the girl looked at me like that.

'I guess the next step would be to find medical supplies…' I told myself and began to walk down the road opposite to the earlier girl's path. A surge of pain ran through the front of my head and I knelt to the dirt road. I gripped my head and clenched my teeth, releasing a small groan. My side fell to the ground, and in my fading consciousness, I could see the prior girl and a new, older, blonde-haired woman running to my side.

**Ok… even I know this was as boring af. The summary says Tsubaki won't save Gareki, but here she is in this chap!? I'm a mess, and I really don't know how to progress from here-on-out. Any ideas?**


End file.
